


Oreiller attribué

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [316]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Semaine des clubs, Semaine des clubs n'4, Sleeping Together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mauricio n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir.





	Oreiller attribué

Oreiller attribué

  
Mauricio aurait dû savoir que quelque chose se passerait mal, mais il n'aurait pas pu penser que ça irait aussi mal ! Aller à Munich avait été une mauvaise idée, boire avec Niko avait été une mauvaise idée, rentrer avec lui avait été la pire. Maintenant il se retrouvait à essayer de dormir à côté de lui, enfin Niko dormait déjà sur lui... Il se répétait que ça aurait pu être totalement pire, qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais rentrer, mais il se rappelait aussi qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement de Niko, et que par conséquent, oublier la soirée devenait impossible. Pourquoi avaient-ils dû boire autant ?!

  
Mauricio n'avait absolument aucun problème avec Niko, non, il l'aimait bien et passer du temps avec lui était toujours une bonne chose, mais se retrouver chez lui, à dormir dans le même lit... En fait, Poch avait juste l'impression de servir d'oreiller pour Niko, sentir sa tête se soulever au rythme de sa poitrine ne lui donnait pas une autre impression. Même le fait de câliner Niko sans vraiment le vouloir à cause de l'habitude d'avoir à partager son lit le gênait. C'était tellement stupide, même s'il n'arrivait pas à profiter du moment, Mauricio devrait au moins pouvoir arriver à dormir sans problème, mais non.

  
''Je peux t'entendre penser Poch, arrête de stresser et dors.''

''Bien coach !'' Au final, Mauricio a un peu dormi mais pas énormément non plus, cependant il ne le dira pas à Niko.

  
Fin


End file.
